faranfandomcom-20200213-history
Kilthen
The Baron of Osenheim, The Right hand of Skkadi, Sixth Heir to the Lerestir throne Kilthen Osenheim Lerestir is perhaps one of the most powerful men on Earth. Second son to the king's brother, he was sent to learn the teachings of Skaddi and become quite adept at divine magic. Timid in nature, he had no interest in war, conquest and the throne. He would use his healing powers on the general populace while traveling, which his family thought disrespected their royal blood. He went on a pilgrimage and got routed, and falling unconscious. Waking up in a crypt with several people, they forged an alliance and fought their way out. This very crypt became the centre of operations for his team. Once out, he discovered he was in the Thunder Valley, and began to spread his influence. Doing errands for Novo Selo, Gaileon and in Pirin, his power was growing stronger. During their stay in Pirin, he was struck with a powerful vision that drove him into the depths of Pirin where he found his signature weapon, the Astral Hammer. After the purging of a Dracolich, the party had in their hands very powerful artifacts, portals that could be activated to create a doorway. One led to the Aznirian desert, and the other into the ancient jungle of Egros. During some downtime Kilthen and Slavoljub started funding for building a settlement outside of the crypt, and thus Kilthen's forge and Slavoljub's Playboy mansion arose. They had planned to retire, but their third party member Luceo's curiosity was stronger, as he wanted to explore Egros for research and needed backup. There they first encountered the terrifying Slaads, and waged war with the help of the local hunter group called the K camp. The Slaads were destroying settlements of men, and many refugees had nowhere to go. Kilthen opened his portal to home and the first settlers made their homes. Strange flowers named Slavolets started to appear; Dawning a new age and an avatar of chaos forming. Kilthen was key in damage control, and being a hero to the people. He lead his team to a gigantic hole in a ground, where a portal to the Abyss resided and killed a powerful Balor. Here he lost a member of the party, as Slavoljub had taken control in the Balor's stead and stayed in the Abyss, teleporting Kilthen and Luceo back home. Another vision lead him to Skulltown, where a powerful cleric of death wanted to reawaken the ancient dragon of chaos and an epic battle began. Here Kilthen almost died, having lost his arms to a powerful spell, but his prayer to Skaddi in a moment of need granted him angelic arms and wings, summoned the Astral Hammer and with it he landed a killing blow to the cleric. His angelic white arms stayed with him, and became another symbol of power. Having one friend lost to the Abyss, and another being corrupted by necrotic powers, he was at turmoil. He ultimately chose to stop Luceo's dark descent, and this final disunity was enough for an avatar of chaos to finally be born, and it flew to Akuba. Luceo, free from corruption searched for the meaning of his life and pondered the stars. he stars answered back, and he had a plan to defeat the Avatar; To collect the Aspects of Humanity and create the perfect being to stop it. Kilthen was reluctant, but agreed to the plan. The plan failed halfway, as Luceo died, and the aspects gone with him. All alone, he called to arms every possible ally and marched to Akuba, finally defeating the Avatar and secured peace in the world.